Dream Lovers
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Dreamlover ven a rescatarme Llévame hasta derribarme Llévame donde quieras cariño ahora Te necesito tan desesperadamente ¿No te gustaría venir alrededor? Porque quiero compartir para siempre contigo cariño /one-shots KHR personaje x lectora/
1. Chapter 1

**I. Asari Ugetsu: Lluvia de Sakuras**  
**II. Fran: Esperé Por Una Chica Como Tú**  
**III. Kakimoto Chikusa: Dos Son Mejor Que Uno**  
**IV. Basil: Fragmentos de Amor**  
** : Mi Dulce Princesita**  
** Hayato: Bombones de San Valentín**  
**VII. Hibari Kyoya: Cachorrito**  
**VIII. Sawada Tsunayoshi: Como Romeo y Julieta**  
** Takeshi: Bajo la Lluvia**  
**X. Dino Cavallone: Forma de Mi Corazón**  
**XI. Mukuro Rokudo: Supe Que Eras Un Problema**  
**XII. Sasagawa Ryohei: Ella No Tiene Miedo**  
** Squalo: Sólo Por Un Beso**  
**XIV. Xanxus: Chico Malo**  
**XV. Kozato Enma: Amor de Verano**  
**XVI. Reborn Adulto: El Amor No Tiene Edad**  
**XVII. Vongola Ricardo: Enseñame a Amar**  
**XVIII. Colonello: Tú Me Haces Fuerte**  
**XIX. Spanner: Juntos Tú y Yo**  
**XX. Verde: Sin Miedo**  
**XXI. Irie Shoichi: La Forma En La Que Me Haces Sentir**  
**XXII. Ken: Bajo El Cerezo**  
**XXIII. Daemon Spade: Volver a Amar**  
**XXIV. Fon: Soñando Contigo**  
**XXV. G: Niña Bonita**  
**XXVI. Dr. Shamal: Dueña de Mi Corazón**  
**XXVII. Lambo Adulto: Amor Real**  
**XXVIII. Skull: Competencia**  
**XXIX. Gokudera Hayato: You Raise Me Up**  
**XXX. Vongola Giotto: Tú y Yo**  
**XXXI. Lampo: El Trueno y La Estrella**  
**XXXII. Alaude: Quiero Saber Que Es El Amor**  
**XXXIII. Byakuran: Marshmallows**  
**XXXIV. Hibari Kyoya: Te Necesito/ No Estás Sólo**  
**XXXV. El Octavo Anillo Vongola: El Anillo de La Estrella (Anillo de Lectora en capítulos 31 y 34)**

_**Dejen Reviews al menos tres lectoras y empiezo el primer cap**_


	2. Asari Ugetsu: Lluvia de Sakuras

Bueno aqui el primer cap que es de Asari-kun nuestro primer guardian de la lluvia, disfrutenlo

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Era una bella tarde de primavera en la mansión Vongola, hace unos meses (TN) pidió permiso a Giotto para plantar un árbol de Sakuras, flores de Japón, su tierra natal; y ahora miraba esas bellas flores de cerezo sobre ella.  
-(TN) ¿que haces?- Escuchó una voz, vio que era Asari con su típica y linda sonrisa  
-Oh, Asari- san, sólo miraba las sakuras- Dijo la peli (C/C) mirando sobre ella para ver las flores.  
-Son hermosas¿No?- Dijo Asari sentándose a la par suya.  
-Sí- Dijo la chica sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.  
Se formó un breve silencio, Asari la miró de perfil, su largo cabello (C/C) caer como una cascada hasta su cintura, de frente caía desde sus hombros hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo, sus ojos (C/O) brillando con la luz del sol, los pétalos de sakura cayendo como la lluvia bajo ellos dos. Asari se sonrojo un poco al verla, era como un bello ángel.  
-¿Asari, tocarías un poco de música para mi?- Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio volteando a verlo  
-Claro- Dijo Asari sacando de su cinturón flauta y comenzando a tocar una bella tonada que compuso pensando en (TN), al terminar la tonada le dedico una sonrisa a la joven.  
-Que hermosa melodía- Dijo la oji (C/O) sonrojada mirando al suelo.  
-La compuse yo mismo- Dijo el guardián de la lluvia guardando su flauta de nuevo.  
-Está preciosa Asari-san me encanta- Dijo (TN) sonriendo está vez volteando a verlo.  
- La compuse para ti- Dijo él sonrojandose ligeramente.  
-En.. ¿En serio?- Dijo la muchacha con su rostro pintandose como un tomate.  
-Sí, (TN), tú... Me gustas mucho, no tenía el valor para decírtelo antes y compuse está tonada para ti- Dijo acercando su rostro al de la nombrada, ella se sonrojó aún más, cosa que era casi imposible, (TN) cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios de Asari.  
Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse empezaron a caer varias gotas de agua que terminaron convirtiéndose en un gran aguacero, (TN) y Asari corrieron hasta la mansión, donde Giotto antes de que entraran les dio una toalla para sacarse, la peli (C/C) llegó a su habitación y se cambió el vestido por un camisón limpio y seco, se recostó en la suave y cómoda cama, (TN) se sonrojó al recordar que ella y Asari estaban a punto de besarse, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y en cuestión de minutos cayó profundamente dormida.  
A la mañana siguiente (TN) se dió un baño de agua tibia y se puso un lindo vestido lila de tirantes que te llegaba hasta los tobillos, además se colocó una lindas zapatillas lila con tacón, se peinó con parte de su cabello en una trenza tipo diadema y con el resto del cabello suelto.  
-(TN)- Llamó a la puerta la voz que reconoció como la de Asari.  
-Un momento porfavor- Dijo amablemente la oji (C/C) levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta un poco- Asari-san ¿que se te ofrece?- Dijo la chica asomada por la puerta.  
-Te traje algo- Dijo Asari con las manos en su espalda.  
-¿Que es?- Dijo emocionada (TN) abriendo completamente la puerta  
Él le mostró un bello ramo de rosas blancas.  
-Asari-san son hermosas- Dijo la señorita (TA) tomando el ramo entre tus manos olfateando el delicioso aroma de las rosas- Gracias- Dijo sonriendo, puso las flores en un jarrón con agua en una mesa de su alcoba y luego salir de la habitación.  
Asari y (TN) bajaron a desayunar para luego ir al jardín y sentarse bajo el árbol de Sakuras.  
-Me encanta como se ven las sakuras, parecen una lluvia rosada- Dijo (TN) mirando como los montones de pétalos de Sakuras revoloteaban por el aire y caían como la lluvia  
-Sí, son hermosas- Dijo Asari contemplandolas-Que lindo cielo ¿no? (TN)- Dijo mirando al cielo  
-Sí, está muy despejado y además el sol brilla haciéndolo ver más bello- Dijo la anteriormente mencionada mirando al cielo también.  
Asari tomó la mano de (TN) y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.  
-A. Asari-san, ¿que hace?- Dijo la joven mirandolo con sus mejillas comenzando a ruborizarse.  
-Te tomo de la mano- Dijo sonriendote como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
-Pe... Pero ¿ que?- Dijo tratamudeando roja como un jitomate.  
-Porque... Te amo (TN)- Dijo acariciando la mano de la chica y dándole suaves besos a sus nudillos.  
-A. Asari-san- Fue lo único que logró salir de su boca.  
Asari acercó a ella y poso sus labios en los tuyos formando un dulce beso el cual correspondiste, luego se separaron lentamente.  
-Asari-san, yo también te amo- Dijo la oji (C/O) al separarte completamente de él.  
-Me haces muy feliz (TN)- Dijo acariciando el rostro de su amada, ambos miraron al cielo.  
(TN) recosto su cabeza sobre el hombro de Asari, el envolvió le cintura con su brazo y le acaricio el cabello, beso su cabeza, luego reposo su cabeza sobre la de ella, ambos mirando ese hermoso cielo azul, (TN) cerró sus ojos casi cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.  
-¿(TN)?- Le llamó Asari  
-¿Sí?- Contestó adormilada.  
-Es pronto pero... ¿Serías mi esposa?- Dijo a lo que ella abrió los ojos de golpe.  
¿Como?- Dijo volteando a mirárlo a los ojos.  
-Dije que,¿Si quieres ser mi esposa?- Dijo mirandola a los ojos.  
(TN) se quedó en silencio unos segundos pero luego sonrió.  
-Sí quiero- Dijo la peli (C/C) lanzandose a los brazos de Asari proporcionandole un abrazo al cual él correspondió.  
-Te amo (TN)- Dijo Asari dulcemente en susurro.  
-Yo también te amo Asari- Dijo (TN) de la misma manera.  
Ambos se dieron un beso demostrando su mutuo amor, todo su cariño, el beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, mientras las Sakuras revoloteaban en el aire como una lluvia rosada. Una hermosa lluvia de Sakuras.  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Eso es todo, solo quiero decir que no subiré tan seguido aquí en fanfiction pero pueden leerla en activoforo allí es donde voy a actualizar más, se llama igual ''Dream Lovers'' y aparezco como Aly Loaiza ojala y lrs guste el cap, el proximo es de nuestro sexy ilusionista Fran


	3. Fran: Esperé por una chica como tú

**Capítulo II. Fran: Esperé Por Una Chica Como Tú**

* * *

Era una noche de verano, las estrellas resplandecian y la luna estaba llena, cierto ilusionista, de cabello verdoso con ojos iguales, de expresión tranquila y con un sombrero de rana sobre su cabeza; caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión Varia.  
Iba caminando tranquilo por el bosque a los alrededores de la mansión, hasta que vio a una chica como de su edad, de cabello (C/C) tirada en el suelo bajo un árbol ,con la ropa algo rasgada y varios raspones y cortes, no le pudo ver el rostro ya que ella estaba boca abajo y con su cabello cubriendo su rostro.  
Él con curiosidad volteó a la chica quién quedó boca arriba dejando ver su rostro angelical, el abrió un poco los ojos acercándose a ella acariciando su rostro, era una chica muy hermosa.  
Cargo a la chica en sus brazos como una princesa y la llevó a la mansión Varia arrecostandola en el sillón de la enorme sala, se dispuso a curar sus heridas, él la miró dulcemente, de verdad parecía un ángel, al terminar de curarla le vendo los cortes luego le dio un beso en la frente pero al ver lo que hizo se sonrojo.  
-¿Porque hice eso?- Susurro llevando una mano a su frente- Apenas la viste y ya te gusta- Susurro dándose una cachetada mental, después volteó a ver a la chica y sonrió- Yo te protegere- Dijo besando su frente nuevamente.  
Al día siguiente la chica lentamente abrió sus ojos (C/O), se encontraba en un lugar desconocido rodeada por varios hombres.  
Uno era moreno de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos achinados y negros con un bigote.  
El otro era de cabello verde con un mechon rojo y lentes de sol sobre sus ojos.  
El otro era un moreno de ojos carmín, cabello negro y marcas en su rostro.  
El que le seguía era un joven de ojos grises, cabello plateado y largo.  
El otro joven era muy guapo, cabello rubio sobre sus ojos con una tiara sobre su cabeza con una media sonrisa.  
Y con el último se sonrojó, tenía una cara serena, sus ojos verde intenso al igual que su cabello y sobre su cabeza un sombrero de rana.  
Ella se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a verlos a todos.  
-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Dijo la peli (C/C) algo asustada y confundida.  
-Hola hermosa principessa, mi nombre es Belphegor- Dijo el rubio besando su mano.  
-¡VROI! Yo soy Squalo- Dijo el hombre de cabello largo.  
-Yo soy Levi A Than- Dijo el del bigote.  
-Querida yo soy Lussuria- Dijo el chico de gafas con voz afeminada.  
-Kasuga, yo soy Xanxus- Dijo el chico de ojos carmín.  
-Yo me llamó Fran- Dijo el chico con sombrero de rana.  
-Y somos el escuadrón de asesinato independiente Varia- Dijo el chico llamado Lussuria  
-¡A. Asesinato!- Dijo la joven asustada y entrando en shock.  
-No querida no te asustes no te haremos nada- Dijo Lussuria tranquilizandola.  
-¡VROI! La rana te trajo ayer y dijo que te vio tirada bajo un árbol herida- Dijo Squalo y ella volteó a ver al chico del sombrero de rana.  
-Quiero que nos cuentes que fue lo que pasó y además quién eres- Dijo Xanxus cruzado de brazos.  
-De acuerdo- Dijo la chica- Mi nombre es (TN)(TA) soy de (TuPaís), mis padres son empresarios adinerados- Se presento la peli (C/C)- Y todo comenzó porque me negue a casarme, mi prometido era un joven obsesionado conmigo desde la primaria, no quería casarme con él porque no lo amaba, huí de mi país con ayuda de mis tíos para llegar aquí a Italia, pero mi prometido me siguió, casi llega a violarme y romperme las piernas a causa de su obsesión, los cortes fueron provocados por él y los raspones por las caídas y a causa de los árboles- Dijo ella con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.  
-¡Pero que hombre tan horrible!- Exclamo Lussuria enfado.  
-Ushishi, debiste pasar cosas horribles hermosa principessa- Dijo Belphegor.  
-Pero ¿como llegué aquí?-Dijo un poco temerosa y confundida.  
-Como dijo Squalo anteriormente, Fran te trajo; y está mañana nos despertamos, te vimos acá, Fran nos explicó todo y por eso esperamos a que despertaras- Dijo Levi.  
-Etto... Gracias Fran- Dijo ella sonrojada al chico rana.  
-No fue nada- Dijo con su voz monótona.  
Después de ese día ella se unió a Varia, (TN) y Fran se volvieron buenos amigos, hasta ella se iba enamorado de él, Lussuria era el mejor amigo de la oji (C/O) y su consejero, él le había tomado mucho cariño y dijo que era como la hermana que siempre quiso, Squalo se volvió como su hermano mayor y mataría a cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño, Levi se volvió su amigo y la ayudaba a entrenar, mientras tanto Belphegor y Xanxus siempre le coqueteaban y la perseguían, eso no le gustaba a (TN).  
Un día Fran y (TN) salieron a caminar al jardín y se sentaron bajo un árbol  
-(TN), ¿Porque tú prometido estaba tan obsesionado contigo?- Dijo Fran mirando al cielo.  
-Él era un compañero de clases y amigo mío al que le gustaba pero lo rechazé, desde ese día se volvió obsesivo así que hizo todo lo posible para convencer a mis padres de comprometerme con él- Contestó la chica agachando la mirada- Tengo miedo de que me encuentre-.  
-No permitire que te hagan daño- Dijo el chico rana.  
(TN) lo volteó a ver y lo abrazó, el se sorprendió por la acción pero luego le devolvió el abrazo ligeramente sonrojado  
-Gracias Fran- Susurró la peli (C/C), se sonrojó un poco y pensó que era el momento de decirle a Fran lo que sentía- Fran debo confesarte algo- Dijo separandose de él.  
-¿Que es (TN)?- Dijo con su típica voz monótona  
-Estoy enamorada de ti Fran- Dijo ella agachando la mirada, él se quedó en silencio, (TN) se sentió mal, creyó que se había enojado.  
En eso Fran la jaló del brazo y estampo sus labios contra los de ella, primero la sorprendió pero luego la oji (C/O) encerró él cuello de Fran con sus brazos correspondiendo el beso, el apreso la cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos acercandola más a él, al separarse (TN) quedó estática, vió algo que no esperaba, ella parpadeó un par de veces y vió que era cierto, Fran estaba sonriendo. Su hermoso rostro estaba adornado con una bella sonrisa.  
-También te amo (TN), y no dejaré que te hagan daño ni te separen de mí, he estado esperando por una chica como tú (TN), linda, tierna, dulce y alegre, tú llenas mi vida de color- Dijo abrazandola y ella le correspondió él abrazo.  
-Yo también he esperado por un chico como tú Fran- Dijo la joven en susurro dándole otro beso.  
-A partir de ahora nunca me alejare de ti y te protegere a costa de mí propia vida, porque te necesito- Dijo Fran y de los ojos (C/O) de ella cayeron pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.  
-También te necesito- Dijo la peli (C/C) secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
-No sabes lo feliz que me siento por haberte encontrado aquella noche, mi ángel- Dijo él acariciando el rostro de la chica.  
-Y yo estoy feliz por eso, tú me salvaste, eres mi héroe Fran, te amo mi Sr Rana- Dijo (TN).  
-Yo también mi Srta Rana- Dijo Fran.  
Fran y (TN) se volvieron una pareja muy feliz, él ex prometido de la joven fue asesinado por Varia, no se sentía muy bien por eso pero al menos la dejaría en paz, Fran y (TN) eran muy felices juntos, no había fuerza en la tierra que los separara ya que su mutuo amor era más fuerte que nada, ella; la Sra Rana y él; su amado Sr Rana.  
Fran siempre esperó por una chica como (TN) y ella esperó por un chico como él, sólo se ama una vez en la vida, (TN) y Fran se amaban, quién diría que ella y él terminaron casándose y teniendo un par de gemelos, su hija Taylor y su hijoTayler, con los ojos de su padre y él color de cabello de su madre, esa era la prueba de su amor, mostrando que el era suyo y ella era suya.  
Fin


	4. Kakimoto Chikusa: Dos son mejor que uno

** Capítulo III. Kakimoto Chikusa: Dos Son Mejor Que Uno**

* * *

Era una gloriosa mañana de verano, el cielo despejado, el sol resplandeciente, las aves cantando y las flores desprendiendo un exquisito olor, (TN) decidió ir al parque a caminar un poco mientras leía un libro, le encantaba leer más que otra cosa, aunque no tanto como los chocolates.  
En una de las bancas vio a un joven como de su edad que le pareció muy atractivo, cabello negro tipo hongo, piel pálida, ojos azul grisáceo cubiertos por unos lentes y sobre su cabeza un gorro blanco, con un código de barras en su mejilla izquierda. Se encontraba jugando con un yo-yo color rojo, (TN) empezó a caminar continuando con la lectura sin darle mucha importancia, comenzó a sentir que la miraban, volteó a todos lados para ver quién era y se dio cuenta de que era el chico del yo-yo quién la miraba fijamente, (TN) se sonrojó, volvió la mirada a su libro y siguió su camino concentrándose en la lectura, caminó hacía una dulcería cerca del parque a comprar chocolates ya que le encantaban y guardó el libro en su bolso, ella compró una caja de chocolates de 50 unidades rellenos. La peli (C/C) salió de la dulcería, mientras tanto el chico la miraba sin despegar su vista de ella, su hermosura era la de una diosa, era como la misma Afrodita en persona, la chica se llevó a la boca un chocolate relleno de dulce de leche y como había restos en sus labios se los lamió haciendo que el chico se lamiera los labios también, ella lo hacía inconscientemente pero a él con esa acción le resultó imposible dejar mirar sus labios, parecían suaves además que eran rosados y finos.  
La joven se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, sacó el libro de su bolso, metiendo los chocolates él y comenzó a leer por donde había quedado pero el chico seguía mirándola no importa lo que pasara, (TN) era la única cosa a la que le prestaba atención, ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que la oji (C/O) emprendió camino a su casa, vio que el chico la comenzó a seguir, ella aceleró el paso un poco, cogió su libro y fingió leerlo, cuando estaba en la entrada de su casa vio que el chico pasó de largo, ¡por Dios! cuando creyó que la estaba siguiendo era porque la casa de ella quedaba de camino a la suya. (TN) en toda la noche no dejó de pensar en aquel chico, se sonrojó al recordar la fija mirada del chico sobre ella, sus profundos ojos no se fijaban en nada más, sólo se concentraba en mirarla a ella y nada más que a ella, en cuestión de minutos la joven cayó en un profundo sueño.  
Los días pasaron, (TN) iba al parque a leer y ahí estaba ese chico, mirándola fijamente sin quitar la mirada de ella y la chica sólo trataba de concentrarse en su libro, pero de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo.  
Un día la bella joven iba leyendo un libro diferente todo el camino hasta el parque y se sentó en una banca sin poner atención sí había alguien a su lado, ella sintió que la miraban y miró de reojo si había alguien a su lado y ahí estaba ese chico mirándola fijamente, (TN) se sonrojó un poco, de cerca era todavía mucho más guapo, la peli (C/C) cerró el libro dando un suspiro y voltear a verlo.  
-¿Puedo saber por qué me miras tanto? Es un poco incómodo- Dijo la oji (C/O) esperando una respuesta.  
-Por ninguna razón en específico- Dijo el pelinegro desviando su mirada de ella y empezando a jugar con su yo-yo. "Hmmm" fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de la chica.  
-¿Me lo prestas?- Dijo la peli (C/C) señalando el yo-yo y él se lo dio.  
-¿Puedo ver tu libro?- Dijo estirando la mano y ella se lo dio- Los Juegos del Hambre- Leyó en la portada acomodando sus lentes mientras (TN) jugaba con el yo-yo.  
-Es un buen libro tengo toda la saga de libros y la película también- Dijo la joven jugando con el yo-yo- Por cierto mi nombre es (TN) (TA)- Dijo sonriéndole.  
-Yo soy Chikusa Kakimoto- Dijo mirándote, ella le devolviste el yo-yo y él le devolvió el libro.  
-¿Porque siempre estás tan sólo?- Dijo curiosa.  
-No tengo amigos, además que prefiero estar sólo- Dijo ajustándose las gafas.  
-Ya veo- Dijo la chica- Si gustas tú y yo podemos ser amigos- Dijo sonriéndole.  
-No es necesario- Dijo con su yo-yo en manos  
-¿Por qué no? Recuerda, dos son mejor que uno y tres son multitud- Dijo (TN) sonriente alzando su dedo índice.  
-Está bien ¿por qué no?- Dijo sin tomarle importancia dando un suspiro.  
Desde ese día (TN) y Chikusa se veían todos los días en el parque, él hasta le compró un yo-yo igual al suyo sólo que morado, se volvieron muy buenos amigos, la peli (C/C) casi lo sentía como un amigo de toda la vida.  
-Dime (TN)¿Por qué siempre estás leyendo?, cada vez que te veo vienes con un libro diferente- Dijo Chikusa mientras iban camino a casa y ella leía un nuevo libro  
-Me encanta leer, los libros me llenan de conocimientos y además que me llevan a un mundo de fantasía, me siento libre- Dijo la muchacha sonriéndole y luego siguió con su lectura.  
-Ya comprendo- Dijo él oji azul, la dejó en su casa, al día siguiente se vieron como de costumbre, hablando sobre diversos temas pero preguntó sobre un tema del que la chica no quería hablar.  
-Oye (TN)- Dijo captando la atención de su acompañante-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?, ¿O qué es el amor?- Dijo mirándola con curiosidad, en realidad era porque quería saber sí estaba o no enamorado de ella.  
-Pues la verdad amar es algo muy bonito, sientes que sólo quieres estar al lado de esa persona, simplemente te importa esa persona, se te acelera el corazón, solamente deseas protegerla, sientes mariposas en tu estómago, amar es pensar en la felicidad del otro en lugar de la tuya, que sólo deseas lo mejor para esa persona, es algo maravilloso pero no me gusta mucho hablar sobre ese tema- Dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada.  
-¿Por qué? Puedes contarme, después de todo somos amigos- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre él hombro de su amiga y acercándose un poco más a ella.  
-Porque hace mucho tiempo me enamoré de un chico que sólo jugo con mis sentimientos, me humilló, me trató como una basura- Dijo ella con algunas lágrimas es sus ojos recordando cómo aquel chico la había humillado frente a toda la escuela y cómo la golpeaba.  
-No llores- Dijo secado las lágrimas de (TN) con su pulgar y luego abrazarla, ella se sonrojó y su corazón se aceleró. No podía ser que estuviera enamorada de Chikusa, ¿o sí?  
(TN) no pudo dormir pensando en ello, cada vez que lo veía sentía mariposas en el estómago, deseaba estar a su lado, se le aceleraba el corazón, quería lo mejor para él, así que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sí, ¡estaba enamorada de Chikusa!  
Al día siguiente la chica vio una cajita en su mesa de noche, era blanca con un listón azul y al lado una tarjeta que decía, "Te veo en el zoológico hoy a las 11:00 a.m. frente a la jaula de los leones. Atte. Chikusa" (TN) abrió la cajita y adentro había un collar de plata con su nombre grabado, ella se preguntó ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Además, ¿cómo entró Chikusa a su habitación? Enseguida vio la ventana que dejó cerrada la noche anterior abierta así que sus preguntas se contestaron solas pero no le reclamaría nada.  
(TN) vio el reloj y eran las 8:30, se levantó, se bañó, se peinó y se puso un short blanco, una blusa de tirantes fucsia y vans fucsia, además se colocó el collar que le dejó Chikusa, cogió un taxi en la entrada y le dijo al chofer que la llevara al zoológico, al llegar lo vio ahí con una camiseta manga larga a rayas, jeans y tenis blancas frente a la jaula de los leones, estaba mirando al cielo, se veía tan lindo que la joven se sonrojó.  
-Hola Chikusa- Dijo la peli (C/C) acercándose a él y saludándolo.  
-Oh, hola (TN), qué puntual- Dijo con su típica voz serena y seria sin rastro de emoción.  
-¿Para qué me citaste aquí?- Dijo la muchacha.  
-Vamos a caminar- Dijo él chico a su amiga y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas por el zoológico-¿Te acuerdas que ayer me dijiste lo que era el amor?- Mencionó mientras veía a los elefantes y ella asintió-Pues creo que siento eso por... por ti (TN)- Dijo poniéndose frente a ella mientras sus blanquecinas mejillas adquirían un leve color rosado.  
-¿ mi?- Dijo sonrojada señalándose.  
-Sí (TN), creo que te amo- Dijo acariciando él rostro de la oji (C/O) con sus suaves manos-Más bien... Sí te amo- Dijo  
-Yo también te amo- Dijo la joven sonriéndole y abrazándolo-¿Chikusa?- Dijo ganándose la atención del chico-¿Me besarías ?- Dijo sonrojada separándose un poco de él y el asintió para luego acercarse al rostro de (TN) y rozar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, él empezó a mover sus labios delicadamente con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del placentero contacto, la abrazó por la cintura y ella abrazó el cuello del joven, luego se separaron por falta de aire y se abrazaron.  
-¿(TN)?- Dijo él.  
-¿Si?- Dijo ella.  
-¿Serías mi novia?- Dijo separándose de ella sonrojado  
-Sí, sí seré tú novia- Dijo la chica dándole un corto beso.  
Los años pasaron, hoy (TN) cumpliría 23 años de edad, Chikusa la llevó a la playa en la noche, estaban sentados viendo la luna abrazándose hasta que su novio habló.  
-(TN) Hay algo que quiero pedirte- Dijo mirándola  
-¿Que es?- Dijo curiosa.  
-Espera un momento- Dijo para levantarse e ir a buscar algo, luego llegó con un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta que decía "108"  
La chica pensó ¿porque 108 rosas? hasta que te vino a la mente su significado, la peli (C/C) soltó varias lágrimas y lo abrazó besándolo .  
-Sí, sí, acepto- Dijo la mujer a su novio, luego Chikusa tomó la mano derecha de (TN), colocó un anillo en su dedo anular y besó la mano de su ahora prometida.  
-Te amo- Dijo Chikusa  
-Igual yo- Dijo la oji (C/O) para darle un dulce beso a su amado pelinegro  
-Tenías razón (TN)- Dijo Chikusa  
-¿En qué?- Preguntó la nombrada.  
-Dos son mejor que uno- Dijo Chikusa y ella sólo le sonrió volviendo a besarlo.  
-Tres son multitud, pero creo que ya no seremos dos Chikusa- Dijo (TN) apenada.  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundido él chico de los lentes, ella acarició su vientre a lo que él soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió, la abrazó y acaricio él vientre de su mujer, ahora la protegería a ella... su diosa y a ese bebé... su mayor alegría, Chikusa beso a (TN) bajo la bella luna de otoño.  
Esa noche fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.  
Fin.


	5. Basil: Fragmentos de amor

**Capítulo IV. Basil: Fragmentos de Amor**

* * *

Todo comenzó una mañana de primavera en la ciudad de Namimori, las sakuras caían de las ramas de los árboles volteando al compás del viento como una lluvia color rosa. Una bella joven de unos 15 años, cuyo nombre era (TN) se encontraba sentada bajo uno de los árboles de sakuras con el viento meneando su sedoso cabello (C/C), mientras que con sus ojos (C/O) veía a las parejas enamoradas tomadas de la mano, diciéndose cosas hermosas, ella sólo dio un largo suspiro y miró al suelo.  
-"¿Qué se sentirá estar enamorada?»- Pensó alzando la vista al cielo.  
(TN) se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.  
En un instante divisó a un joven de cabello rubio oscuro largo hasta los hombros de ojos azules, de unos 15 años, vestido con un pantalón verde, tenis negras, camisa de vestir blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver una camiseta roja y sobre está un saco negro, caminando al otro lado de la acera.  
(TN) sintió su corazón acelerarse, también comenzó a sentir sus pálidas mejillas arder, se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió su corazón latiendo desbocado.  
-«¿Qué es esto?¿Acaso es amor? No, imposible ¿o no?»- Pensó la peli (C/C), sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento.  
-Será mejor no pensar en eso- Dijo la joven en susurro y seguir caminando, (TN) llegó a su casa dispuesta a preguntarle a su madre qué fue ese sentimiento.  
-Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo la chica sentándose en una silla frente a la mesa del comedor mientras su madre cocinaba.  
-Por supuesto (TN)- Dijo la madre de la oji (C/O) aún cocinando.  
-Ahora cuando daba un paseo por la ciudad vi a un chico; sentí mi corazón acelerarse de un pronto a otro- Dijo ella llevándose la mano justo donde estaba su corazón al recordar eso.  
-¡Oh (TN)!- Exclamó su madre-¡Eso fue amor a primera vista!- Dijo su madre sonriéndole, (TN) sólo se sonrojó.  
-Espero volver a verlo- Dijo (TN) mientras su madre colocaba un plato de comida frente a ella.  
-Ya verás que sí mi niña- Dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hija y ella sólo sonrió comenzando a comer.  
Al día siguiente iba de camino al colegio con su primo Tsuna ya que iban a la misma institución; ellos estaban hablando sobre ese chico que vio (TN) el día anterior.  
-Uh, así que mi primita ya encontró una media naranja- Dijo burlona y pícaramente Tsuna.  
-Sí Tsu-kun- Dijo ella sonriéndole a su primo y él le devolvió la sonrisa, caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que:  
-Sawada-dono- Dijo alguien detrás de ellos, tanto Tsuna como (TN) voltearon a ver quién era, la chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, era el chico que había visto en la calle, el chico que robó su corazón a primera vista.  
-Oh Basil-kun- Dijo su primo, ella lo miró sorprendida ¿A caso se conocían?  
-Tsuna ¿Quién es él?- Dijo (TN) aún sonrojada señalando a Basil.  
-Él es Basil, un amigo mío- Dijo Tsuna-Basil-kun, ella es mi prima (TN)-.  
-Hola, mucho gusto- Dijo el oji azul sonriéndole a la muchacha y ella sólo se sonrojó más.  
-El gusto es mío- Dijo la chica tímidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella notó que el chico traía el uniforme de Namimori -Basil-san, ¿vas a asistir a Namimori?- Dijo ella con curiosidad e ilusión.  
-Así es, pero sólo dime Basil o Basil-kun, el san me hace sentir viejo- Dijo rascándose la nuca apenado y la peli (C/C) sólo rió -¿Puedo acompañarlos?- Preguntó el rubio.  
-Claro- Dijo Tsuna, para que luego los tres comenzaran a caminar, (TN) no se dio cuenta pero Basil de vez en cuando la miraba y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, sus facciones finas y delicadas eran las de un ángel, sus ojos (C/O) le parecían hermosos, más aún con sus largas pestañas delineándolos, también le daban ganas de acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello (C/C), se sonrojo aún más cuando miró los labios de la chica, en ese instante sintió la tentación de lanzarse a (TN) y robarle un beso, ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ella a primera vista? Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos hasta que Tsuna lo saco de su mundo.  
-Basil-kun, ¿Por qué miras así a mi prima?- Dijo Tsuna llamando la atención de ambos.  
-P..Por nada Sawada-dono- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca nervioso y con el rostro pintado de rojo.  
-Hmmmm... De acuerdo- Dijo el castaño sospechando.  
Llegaron a la escuela y (TN) se sorprendió de que a Basil le tocara en su misma clase junto a Tsuna, ganándose la atención de algunas chicas, por lo que (TN) se sintió un poco celosa y molesta por no poder hacer nada.  
-Tsu-kun, ven un momento- Le llamó la peli (C/C) a su primo y él se acercó a ella.  
-¿Que sucede?- Dijo el castaño.  
-¿Te acuerdas de que veníamos hablando sobre el chico que me gustaba?- Dijo sonrojada.  
-Sí- Dijo Tsuna.  
-Pues, ese chico es Basil-san- Dijo más colorada todavía.  
-¿De verdad?- Dijo su primo sorprendido a lo que ella asintió apenada- Basil-kun es un buen partido para ti (TN) y yo te ayudaré- Dijo el castaño sonriéndole a su prima.  
-Gracias Tsuna- Dijo la oji (C/O) sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo a Tsuna.  
Era hora del almuerzo, (TN), Tsuna y Basil se sentaron juntos a comer, (TN) y Basil intercambiaban miradas sonrojándose a lo que Tsuna sólo reía.  
Así pasaron los meses (TN) y Basil hablaban de vez en cuando en los recesos mientras Tsuna hablaba con Yamamoto y Gokudera, ambos se volvieron muy unidos, a veces iban al parque y contemplaban el atardecer o iban a tomar un helado, cada vez su amor por Basil se hacía más fuerte, pero (TN) pensaba que el sólo la miraba como una amiga.  
Un día los tres estaban almorzado en la azotea pero:  
-Regreso en un momento- Dijo Tsuna retirándose dejando a (TN) y a Basil solos; no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su prima, un silencio incómodo se formó cuando el castaño se fue.  
-(TN)- dono, me gustan tus ojos-dijo sonrojándose un poco y luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.  
-Y a mí los tuyos- Dijo más colorada que un tomate.  
-Gracias- Dijo igual de colorado que ella.  
-«Vamos (TN) dile lo que sientes»- Etto... Basil-kun, yo.. Etto yo...- Dijo (TN) jugueteando con sus dedos mirando al suelo toda roja.  
-¿Tú qué?- Dijo el rubio esperando oír la respuesta que esperaba.  
-Yo...- Fue lo único que logró articular pero se lanzó a Basil uniendo sus labios con los de él pero se separó rápido-Te amo muchísimo Basil- Dijo la chica con su rostro pintado de rojo.  
-(TN)- Dijo llevando sus dedos a sus labios, los labios de (TN) eran suaves y dulces, él no pudo resistir a la tentación de probar sus labios de nuevo y sin previo aviso la tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso, los labios del chico eran tan perfectos para ella que correspondió el beso, pero tenía un poco de miedo de que sólo lo hiciera para molestarla y que no sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía.  
-También te amo mucho (TN)-Dijo él sonriendo al separarse de ella.  
-¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo sonrojada.  
-Sí- Respondió aún sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de la peli (C/C).  
-Basil, no bromees con eso por favor, no quiero que juegues con mis sentimientos y resultar herida- Dijo (TN) con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y resbalando por sus mejillas.  
-Jamás haría algo como eso- Dijo secándole las lágrimas para luego acunar el rostro de (TN) entre sus manos y darle un beso muy dulce, se separó un poco de ella pegando su frente con la de la chica.  
-Te amo, te amo, te amo- Dijo Basil besando sus mejillas.  
-Yo también Basil-kun- Susurró (TN)-¿Quieres oír una canción que compuse?- Dijo la joven sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello.  
-Claro que sí mi sol- Dijo él acariciando la mejilla de la chica.  
(TN) comenzó a cantar en su oído:  
-"Now go high  
Close your eyes  
Let's go, you're one with my love  
With you  
With me  
Kokoro ga sawaide atsuku naru  
Sonna shunkan shitte shimatta dakara  
Itsumo no machinami mo fuukei mo  
Chigau iro ni somatteku  
Koto no hajimari wa sou ne  
Kiseki yori unmei yori chikaku ni aru  
Hitomi tojite kokoro de kanjite  
Anata ga suki kono kimochi todoite  
Ai no kakera chikara ni kaetara  
Futari de tobira o hiraite ashita ni yukou  
Now go high  
Close your eyes  
Let's go, you're one with my love  
With you  
With me  
Namida ga shirazu ni afureteru  
Anata no koto omoidasu tabi itsumo  
Furueru kurai setsunaku naru no  
Datte konna ni aishiteru  
Tsuyoku nareru yo ne kitto  
Futari nara issho nara kowakunai no  
Hoho ni fureru anata no yubisaki  
Kusuguttakute demo sore ga ureshii  
Ai no chikara anata ga kureta no  
Futari no egao ga kagayaku sekai ni yukou  
Hitomi tojite kokoro de kanjite  
Anata ga suki kono kimochi todoite  
Ai no kakera chikara ni kaetara  
Futari de tobira o hiraite ashita ni  
yukou ...ashita ni yukou  
Now go high  
Close your eyes  
Let's go, you're one with my love  
With you  
With me  
Now go high  
Close your eyes  
Let's go, you're one with my love  
With you  
With me "- Canto ella en voz baja sólo para él mientras se miraban a los ojos.  
Cuando terminó la canción Basil la beso dulcemente abrazándola de la cintura.  
-La escribí cuando te vi por primera vez, hasta ayer la pude terminar-Dijo- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó sonrojada esperando que sí le gustara.  
-No me gusta- Dijo, cosa que la puso mal-¡Me encanta!- Dijo tomándola por sorpresa -Eres la chica de mi vida (TN)- Dijo dándole un beso dulce y apasionado, se separó de ella.  
-Y tú el chico de la mía- Dijo (TN) besándolo de nuevo.  
-¿Deseas ser mi novia (TN)?-Dijo separándose un poco de ella acariciando su nariz con la de él.  
-Sí, lo deseo más que nada- Dijo la peli (C/C) volviendo a unir sus labios.  
Cierto chico castaño los veía escondido detrás de la puerta de la azotea.  
-Espero que sean felices, primita. Espero que Basil-kun te cuide y nunca te deje ir, les deseo la mayor felicidad- Dijo el castaño en susurro con una enorme sonrisa-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, aunque te amo con toda mi alma (TN), sólo quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo- Dijo con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla pero de felicidad ya que su amada prima podía estar con la persona que amaba. Aunque Tsuna amara con todo su corazón (TN), a pesar de ser parientes; sólo quería su felicidad.  
Fin


	6. Belphegor: Mi Dulce Pricesita

TN) era nueva en Varia, era un linda joven de 17 años casi 18, su cabello era largo hasta la cadera color (C/C), con grandes y bellos ojos (C/O), el compañero de misiones que le asignaron fue el príncipe de quinta, Belphegor. La chica se llevaba bien con él, hasta le empezaba a gustar pero a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, además en ocasiones la perseguía y no dejaba de mirarla, incluso se ponía celoso de cualquiera que se le acercara tirándoles cuchillos, era muy extraño.  
Un día como cualquier otro (TN) estaba entrenando con el principito, él le lanzaba cuchillos y ella los esquivaba con facilidad, era el turno de (TN) para atacarlo. Amarrado en una de sus piernas bajo su falda, (TN) tenía una piernera de cuero en donde colocaba su más fiable arma, un pequeño bastón de titanio que al apretar un botón de alargaba (como la artemis de Yuuki de Vampire Knight).  
(TN) lo atacaba pero él esquivaba sus golpes, pero antes de que la peli (C/C) pudiera atacarlo otra vez dió un paso en falso doblandose el tobillo y cayendo al suelo.  
-Auch eso dolió- Dijo la oji (C/O) sobandose el tobillo.  
-Ushishishishi¿Que te pasó?- Dijo el rubio cruzandose de brazos.  
-Me doble el tobillo- Dijo, la oji (C/O) trató de levántarse e intentó apoyar su pie derecho en el suelo pero por el dolor se cayó-Auch- Se quejó.  
-Ushishi al parecer no podrás entrenar (TN)- Dijo Belphegor riendo.  
-Al parecer no- Dijo la mencionada mientras se sobaba el tobillo, pero en eso Bel la carga estilo princesa.  
-B. Bel que haces- Dijo (TN) sonrojandose.  
-Te llevare a tú habitación para que puedas descansar y a ver sí se te pasa el dolor para seguir entrenando- Dijo comenzando a caminar.  
-Claro- Dijo la chica mirando hacía el suelo.  
Al llegar a la habitación de (TN), Bel la recostó en la cama, y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.  
-Ushishi te vez tan delicada e inofensiva ahí acostada- Dijo cosa que la hizo enojar.  
-Yo no soy delicada ni inofensiva- Dijo molesta cruzando sus brazos.  
-Ushishi- Fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio.  
Belphegor salió del cuarto de la joven dejándola sola, ella se acomodó mejor en la cama mirando al techo.  
Minutos después Bel llegó con unas vendas y se las dió a ella.  
-Ten, pontelas- Dijo sentándose de nuevo en la silla.  
La joven se sentó y vendó su tobillo, como (TN) traía una falda Bel comenzó a ver descaradamente las piernas de la muchacha, luego miró su boca y se relamio los labios, la peli (C/C) terminó de vendarse y se acostó en la cama, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación.  
-Dime (TN) ¿Porque te uniste a Varia?- Dijo Bel rompiendo ese silencio.  
-La verdad no lo se, sólo me uní y ya- Dijo la nombrada viendo al techo-Y tú Bel ¿Porque te uniste?- Dijo está vez mirándolo.  
-Creí que sería divertido- Dijo el rubio con su sonrisa torcida.  
-(TN), querida- Dijo un chico de cabello verde, con gafas oscuras y voz afeminada entrando a el cuarto con una bandeja en mano- Bel nos dijo que te lastimaste el tobillo así que te traje la cena- Dijo el chico el cual se llamaba Lussuria, un amigo de la infancia de la oji (C/O).  
-Muchas gracias Luss- Dijo la chica sonriendole, Lussuria puso la bandeja frente suyo y había servidos dos platos de lasagna, dos vasos con un poco de refresco y dos tenedores- Etto... Luss, porque dos platos- Dijo confundida.  
-Es que uno es para Bel- Dijo para darle a la joven una sonrisa para luego retirarse, (TN) sólo dió un suspiro.  
-Bien es hora de comer así que Bonna Pettit- Dijo la peli (C/C) tomando un tenedor comenzando a comer; Belphegor tomó el otro plato y el tenedor para comenzar a comer también, al terminar la cena Belphegor llamó a Lussuria quién recogió la bandeja y se fue. Más tarde la peli (C/C) se cambió colocandose la pijama que consistía en una bata de tirantes roja hasta la mitad de sus muslos.  
Ya estaba anochesiendo y Bel seguía sentado en la silla mirandola.  
-Emm... Bel ya es tarde debes irte a tú habitación- Dijo dulcemente la chica.  
-Ushishi, pero primero duerme, no me iré de aquí hasta que te duermas- Dijo el rubio, (TN) asintió y luego se tapó con las mantas.  
(TN) cerró los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar dormida; a media noche sentió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba leves besos en el cuello, una mano bajo un poco el tirante de su hombro izquierdo y sembró besos desde el hombro de la muchacha hasta su cuello, sintió la mano de esa persona acariciando sus brazos y sus piernas. La peli (C/C) se asustó y se volteó quedando frente a frente con Belphegor.  
-Be. ¿Bel?- Dijo sorprendida- ¿Que es. está ha.. haciendo?- Dijo está vez tratamudeando nerviosa y sonrojada.  
Él no dijo nada y sólo se puso sobre ella con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, beso los labios de (TN) con deseo y metió su lengua en la boca de la oji (C/O) buscando la de ella desesperadamente en un hambriento beso.  
-Mmmm... Eres... Hermosa... (TN)- Dijo entre besos a lo que ella se sonrojó y le devolvía el beso encerrando el cuello del rubio entre sus barazos, luego Bel sembró un camino de besos desde el cuello de la chica hasta su oreja.  
-Ushishi, me encantas (TN)-Susurro en el oído de la joven haciéndola estremecer- Te deseo- Dijo para luego morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido-Te voy a hacer mía está noche- Dijo Bel sonriendo seductoramente.  
Esa fue la noche más apasionada y erótica de toda su vida, (TN) se sentió mujer en brazos de Bel, él le susurraba que la amaba y ella le contestaba que también lo amaba, él le impartia caricias por todo su cuerpo, lamia sus labios diciendo que eran sabrosos y que eran sólo eran de él, los reclamaba mordiendolos ligeramente, aunque también la besaba dulcemente sin dejar la pasión a un lado, reclamaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras ella soltaba suspiros, la bombeaba sin control, fue la mejor noche del mundo para (TN).  
Al día siguiente la chica abrió los ojos encontrando el rostro de Bel frente al suyo, estaba profundamente dormido, su rostro estaba pacífico, ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Ella nunca había visto a Bel sin su flequillo así que le levantó un poco el cabello revelando su rostro, parecía un ángel sin su flequillo, sus facciones finas y delicadas, no parecía el psicópata que era , sí no un príncipe azul como el de los cuentos de hadas, Belphegor abrió lentamente sus ojos revelando un color azul que era como ver el mismísimo cielo, eran unos hermosos ojos brillantes y grandes, él la tomó de la muñeca apretandola dejando caer de nuevo su cabello sobre sus bellos ojos azules.  
-Ushishi ¿Porque hiciste eso?- Dijo Bel apretando su muñeca más fuerte.  
-B. Bel - Dijo (TN), Belphegor la soltó y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.  
-Dime (TN) ¿Porque hiciste eso? Ushishi- Dijo con un sonrisa torcida.  
-Quería ver tú rostro bien- Dijo sonrojada.  
-Ushishi ya lo viste- Dijo apegandose a ella.  
-Sí y es hermoso- Dijo la chica haciendo que las mejillas de Bel tomaran un color carmín.  
-Ushishi, que interesante- Dijo Bel alzando su flequillo de nuevo- Entonces crees que soy hermoso- Dijo y ella asentió sonrojada, él de nuevo cubrió sus ojos y se puso encima de ella, se acercó a su rostro.  
-Entonces sí quieres verme así más seguido deveras hacer lo que yo pida Ushishishishi- Dijo sensualmente haciéndola estremecer, luego lamio los labios de la peli (C/C)-Mmmm sabrosos labios, creo que me estoy volviendo adicto a ellos, así que vas a tener que besarme cuando te lo pida para deleitarme con esos deliciosos labios tuyos- Dijo Bel haciendo que la cara de (TN) se pintara completamente de carmín, luego capturo los labios de la oji (C/O) reclamandolos como suyos una vez más.  
Bel y (TN) se ducharon, se vistieron, bajaron a desayunar y todos se les quedaban viendo.  
-¿Que pasa?- Dijo la joven.  
-Anoche escuchamos ruidos de tú habitación (TN), dime ¿Que estaban haciendo tú y Bel ahí adentro?- Dijo Luss pícaramente y ella se sonrojó al máximo.  
-Ushishi, ella es mía así que ninguno se atreva a tocar a mi dulce princesita, es mía y no la comparto con nadie- Dijo Bel pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de SU princesa y la beso frente a todos.  
- Dijo nerviosa.  
-Ushishishishi, tú eres MI dulce princesita (TN) de nadie más , eres sólo mía y de ningún otro, y absolutamente nadie debe tocar lo que es mío- Te dijo Belphego besando los labios de (TN) aunque todos se les quedaran viendo.  
Fin


End file.
